DESCRIPTION: Dr. Ruth McCorkle, University of Pennsylvania, proposes a research training program that will fund predoctoral and postdoctoral student nurse researchers in the field of psychosocial oncology and expand the current training to include HIV/AIDS. This is a competitive renewal for the current pre and postdoctoral training program. The research training program is a component of the Center for Advancing Care in Serious Illness. Psychosocial oncology is defined using 3 conceptual areas of study: 1) characteristics of the people at risk, diagnosed, and treated; 2) characteristics of the social environment of individuals; and 3) characteristics of the treatment environment. The 3 general areas and details of specific components are interrelated and provide opportunity for scientific inquiry. The program objectives are to 1) provide training in psychosocial oncology and HIV/AIDS for predoctoral students, 2) prepare nurses at a postdoctoral level to conduct independent research in the area of psychosocial oncology and HIV/AIDS, 3) accelerate the research training process and entry into a research career, 4) facilitate opportunities for collaboration and mentoring between faculty and trainees, 5) contribute to the evolution of nursing science by preparing a cadre of researchers who are skilled in the process of scientific inquiry, particularly as it relates to problems in the field of psychosocial oncology and HIV/AIDS. The predoctoral program prepares the beginning researcher with knowledge of skills necessary to conceptualize and implement clinical research in psychosocial oncology and HIV/AIDS. The current PhD program includes 8 required core courses that focus on contemporary nursing knowledge, the relationship of theory to research, research methods, statistics, and leadership knowledge and skills. The program also includes 6 related field courses that are taken from other departments or professional schools within the university. The purpose of the postdoctoral program is to facilitate independent development in psychosocial oncology and HIV/AIDS research among trainees; to develop their abilities in specific content area by engaging them in research with the faculty; and to terminate their program with a research proposal submitted for funding. Postdoctoral trainees without prior theory and research in psychosocial factors of health and illness will be involved in formal course work and participation with ongoing studies. Training will emphasize the conduct of portions of ongoing research with one of the program directors or faculty. Both predoctoral and postdoctoral training programs compliment the nursing research graduate program at the University of Pennsylvania.